


Nothingness

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Major spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: She felt like she was losing everything already. Nothing left for her anymore. But, how could she suddenly feel like losing something else …?
Relationships: Cocytus/Leviathan
Kudos: 5





	Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta is not mine; it belongs to Lunariaco. I made this fanfiction for my own satisfaction and do not gain any profits by making it.  
>   
>  **WARNING:** This fanfiction is based on the latest COIN EPISODE of Aegis Orta a.k.a. Aegis Orta season 3 episode 16. If you haven't reached at least chapter 15 and don't want to be spoiled, please press the back button! Once again, THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **

Something was bothering Leviathan. She was in her rage, seeing her precious Astaroth choosing the damned girl instead of Leviathan herself. Astaroth was choosing to fight her, and Leviathan was not okay with that. She was feeling rage and just wanted to destroy everything that stood in her way.

She did not remember much, but in that rage of her, she suddenly felt something super weird. Astaroth was taken from her, leaving her, and she thought it was the greatest misery she felt in her whole life. She felt like she was losing everything already. Nothing left for her anymore. But, how could she suddenly feel like losing something else in the middle of her rage?

No, Astaroth was still there, standing in front of her, protecting the damned girl. He was still alive—or not? Anyway, Astaroth was still moving and talking. He was still there.

So, why did she feel like something was … gone?

Something? Someone? What? Who?

Her mind was full of her dear son, Astaroth. She was raging because of the said son. If the cause was not Astaroth, then ….

No ….

Was she forgetting something? Was it important?

There was Astaroth, her dear son, attacking her. No, nothing was more important than him …, right?

Then, where did that sudden sadness come? What did she lose?

_“For me, it’s you that is the most beautiful!”_

Who? Who was that? Who said that? Was that the one she lost?

No, never mind. It was not important at all. If she could not remember, then it was not important. It must be not.

Nothing was more important than her dear Astaroth …, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> A super short drabble of CocyLevi this time. I just want more of them. I hope I can see the story from Leviathan's side.
> 
> To be honest, I was making this only to distract myself from reality for a while, haha …. Now you know why it's so short. ;)


End file.
